Suicide Protection
by LycoX
Summary: When an old friend of Amanda Waller's needs protecting, she brings in the Suicide Squad!
1. Chapter 1

**Protection Done Right!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. This is set a week after Heat Wave's Night Out and if you haven't read that yet, go do that! This story will feature the Suicide Squad on a protection assignment.**

* * *

A week after Amanda Waller's trip to Central City that would pretty much give her a nervous break down would see the African American woman who is in charge of ARGUS sending out the Suicide Squad to protect an old friend of her's. More than one person had made cracks about what happened to her in Central and it had made for a very high strung Waller. So much so that Lyla Michaels-Diggle had been practically begged to come back to ARGUS to help them deal with the woman and her issues. Lyla had quickly gotten Waller on a prescription for happy meds that put her on a cloud of happiness that made her more easier to be around. More than one person had been witness to seeing her giggle insanely about finding the man in the monster truck and putting him on the Squad while she was pretty much high.

But on Friday afternoon, Amanda got a call from an old friend of her's saying he needed the best protection available that he felt only she could provide. Luckily she wasn't on her pills just yet so she'd been able to give him a reasonable response that he would get the protection he needed his way very soon. Waller made her way to a conference room with Lyla following closely behind, inside the room was several members of different Suicide Squads that had been chosen for this task though they didn't know any specifics just yet. These members were Carrie 'Cupid' Cutter, Ben 'Bronze Tiger' Turner, China White, Scandal Savage, Peter Merkel Jr. aka 'Rag Doll', and Colonel Rick Flag Jr. who would be leading the team. Currently however, the team was in something of an argument with one another that had even the Colonel involved. Much to Waller's annoyance and Lyla's amusement.

Waller cleared her throat to get their attention and failed to do so. Trying several more times got the same results and she was quickly growing tired of being ignored in favor of their foolish argument over some cooking show. It made her honestly prefer to deal with Harley Quinn's insanity over this garbage. Crossing her arms and feeling one of her eyes twitch, Waller finally cut loose on the team. "QUIET DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Screamed out the woman and quickly making them all go silent.

"MA'AM! YES MA'AM!" Shouted out Colonel Flag moments later much to her annoyance.

 _I need a damn drink. Or my happy pills. Either one is good for me right now._ Groused Waller in her head.

Deciding to get on with things so that she could go take her happy pills, she nodded towards Lyla who shut off the lights and activated a projector that showed the image of a brunette man with something of a pudgy stomach while in a suit. "The man on the screen is your assignment and an old friend of mine by the name of Jethro Markus who heads a Pharmaceutical company. He has made the request for protection from someone looking to assassinate him and I've chosen to have you lot assigned to the protection detail until the threat has passed. Col. Flag will be the team leader for this. If it at all possible, I want this assassin either captured and questioned or dead. Is that understood?"

She got a chorus of confirmations and was happy with that. At least until Merkel Jr. raised his hand into the air despite the very oddball position he had himself in. "Yes Mr. Merkel?" God help her if he had some sort of inane question.

"Uhh… What about Cake Wars boss? Cause that's comin' on tonight and I'd been really lookin' forward to it." Hell he wasn't the only one since the others were looking forward to it as well!

A sniffle from Carrie however showed that perhaps not all of them were. "Oh… How I wish my Floyd was here with me to enjoy that show." She said in a sad tone and making China and Scandal roll their eyes at the nutty redhead.

Turner smirked as he found that to be amusing as Hell and figured that's probably why his old team mate had allowed himself to get blown up to escape such a crazy ass lady! "Yeah, I wish he was here too." If only to see how the man would handle her advances since all he had to go on was Lyla's stories!

Carrie smiled at him while completely missing the fact the man wasn't even being geniune with his words. Thankfully Lyla intervened as she got the feeling Amanda was about to lose her grip on her temper with the team. "We will uhh… We will have it recorded for you Mr. Merkel so that way you won't have to worry about missing it. Okay?"

"Sounds good to me!" Replied Rag Doll cheerfully with others nodding in agreement.

 _I LOATHE how far I've fallen._ Muttered China White but at least she had Ben with her in all this.

 _Its times like these that I am so damned glad I got picked up by ARGUS after that little whole sale slaughter fest my dear old dad did and I got blamed for._ Thought Scandal with a smile.

But damn if she didn't want to beat the ever loving crap out of him for that! "Good, now off you go then." Lyla gave a nod to Flag who took things from there.

"ALRIGHT SQUAD! LET'S GET TO INVENTORY SO THAT WE CAN GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!" Yelled the man and making Waller groan in annoyance over the whole unnecessary shouting.

"SIR, YES SIR!" Yelled out the team and the head of ARGUS was wondering if whether or not this was some plan of theirs to drive her further into the crazy house!

Soon the team was gone from the room, leaving Waller and Lyla on their own. "Michaels..."

Looking towards her boss and wondering if she was about to cut loose then and there after that debriefing. "I will be in my office so handle anything that is needed unless its highly important that I need to be involved. Understood?" God she couldn't wait to get some of her happy pills!

"Yes ma'am, understood perfectly." Waller gave a satisfied nod to that and left the other woman alone.

Who had a small smile on her face. _I can't wait to tell Johnny and Oliver about this. I just know those two are going to enjoy it!_ Especially Oliver considering his past with Amanda!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh, and so it begins! I've decided to ignore the fact that in the Arrow comic, Ben Turner died during a Squad mission since it seemed like such a waste. I figured China White would be part of the Squads too so that's why she's here. The only character in this who isn't from the comics is Jethro as well. Just what'll happen next you wonder? Well you'll just have to wait and see! (insert big ol' grin) R and R!**


	2. We're Here! So Here's To Not Worrying!

**Chapter 2**

 **We're Here! So**

 **Here's To**

 **Not Worrying!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. And happy New Year's folks!**

* * *

 **Several Hours Later in Bridgeport, Connecticut At The Company of Jethro Markus**

After arriving at a hidden ARGUS base some miles outside of Bridgeport, Connecticut, the team made their way quickly to where Waller's friend had his company based at while making sure to stay incognito. Or as incognito as you can get in a yellow bus and China White having issues with Carrie and her questionable stability anyway. Not to mention Merkel and Scandal's singing of various show tunes. The receptionist had been quick to let them go to the top floor where Markus was located at after the use of a few key phrases that had been established prior to their getting there. "Mr. Markus, apologies for keeping you waiting." Spoke up Col. Flag as he and his team entered the man's office.

Jethro quickly got out of his chair and rushed up to them. "Oh thank heavens! I simply owe Amanda big time!" Breathed out the man in a rush.

"Yes sir, but we can worry about that another time as right now I believe we need to move you to a more secure location. As you are far too out in the open right now."

"Right, yes of course. I'll simply ring my vice president to let him know." The group moved around the man as a means to keep him protected from nearly every advantage point as possible as they made their way out of the room and to the elevator while he made the necessary call.

This continued all the way to the first floor and on their way out of the building. Which is when they hit a snag as a window was suddenly broken by a bullet hitting it. "SNIPER!" Yelled out Flag as he and the team along with Markus ducked for cover.

They ducked down just in time as another bullet went flying right past Cupid's head and killing off another window. "Looks like we might have two snipers." Informed Turner as they went for suitable cover that hopefully would prevent them from being shot.

"We could try going out the back door." Suggested Scandal as they edged their way back inside the building.

"I do um, I do have a key for it."

"Good, then let's move out."

Markus led the Squad to where the back door was and unlocked it and they quickly got out. Only to encounter resistance in the form of six men in black and brown armored gi's while wearing solid red face masks with only their eyes being seen. One of them stepped forward. "Hand over Jethro Markus to us and we will let you live. Failure to comply will result in your deaths."

Something rang a bell in China White's head about the leader's voice but she couldn't quite place it at that moment. "Sorry fellas, but I don't think so." Responded Flag firmly.

"Then you leave us no choice." The six advanced on the team and Flag gave the order for Scandal, White, and Turner to take them on since they had no guns on them while he, Rag Doll, and Cupid would protect Markus.

The fight would prove to be quite brutal as the three fighters held nothing back against their opponents. Who had obviously expected little resistance from the three and finding that to be not the case at all. Though they were able to get in quite a few hits of their own during the fight. And after White snapped the neck of their final opponent who happened to be the speaker of the bunch, she pulled his mask off on a whim and was surprised to see the face of none other then the long thought to be dead Tung Kuei-sen. "Hmm… Peculiar. This man has been believed to be dead since April 1991."

"Used to be a member of the United Bamboo Gang right?" Asked Turner as he looked at the now very dead man.

"Correct."

Before more could be said however, Flag interrupted the two and told them that could be discussed later when they weren't out in the damned open for anyone or anything to try and hit them. Seeing the point of the man's words, they tabled the discussion for another time and the walk out of the alley began in the opposite direction of where any snipers were unlikely to be. Which would serve them well since they had made sure to leave a means of transport as a just in case kind of thing. But as they made their way to it, China White couldn't help but think about the man she just killed. As it made her wonder if the Triad had faked his death for some reason or if another force was at work in the whole thing.

The answers would be unlikely to be found on this day but perhaps in the future they would be. And if it was truly another force at work making one such as Tung Kuei-sen work for them, then may whoever they worship have mercy on them for the Triad would not once they learned of it. Held within the walls of ARGUS she may be, Chien Na Wei still had her ways of getting out information when needed to do so.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Think that's a good place to end the chapter. Sorry if its not that great as I seemed to struggle a little with it. I did have something planned involving Amanda Waller as a funny bit but I felt it wasn't really going to fit in with this chapter. Tung Kuei-sen is a legit figure in real life who did die. Hopefully my use of him here won't be considered to be crude.**


	3. Here's To Your Health!

**Chapter 3**

 **Here's To**

 **Your Health!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. And is anyone really enjoying this? The lack of feedback has me wondering if I really should continue making stories set after this one.**

* * *

 **ARGUS Base Outside of Starling City The Next Day**

"And its just really difficult you know? Some days I just want to scream loudly and rip out my hair when dealing with some of the more idiotic members of our race." Rambled on Amanda Waller as she laid up in the cot of Harley Quinn's cell while looking up at the ceiling and had her hands clasped together.

Harley herself was sitting quite comfortably in a bean bag chair she'd gotten for good behavior and looked to be scribbling notes down with a yellow crayon on a sketchpad while she listened to Miss Dubya talk about her troubles. "Mm-hmm, mm-hmm. I see." Threw in the rather insane girl as she listened.

Her notes weren't so much as notes either as it was just things like _Mistah J. rawks! I needs my Puddin' Pop! Where's my hammer!? I hope Mistah J. is taking care of it!_ _Miss_ _Dubya has issues 4 real!_

"But thanks to Lyla and those pills, I can relax a bit easier and its just great. Like the best thing in the universe kind of great. Makes me want to apologize to Oliver Queen for keeping him from his family…"

"What about hugging him? That could make up for it Miss Dubya!"

Amanda considered that for a moment before replying. "I'm not so sure Mr. Queen is the hugging type sadly."

Harley snapped her fingers at that. "Aww rats, and hugging is such a great thing!"

"I know!" And it had baffled her at first on why no one really wanted to give her hugs until she thought about how bitchy she was before her happy pills.

 **Meanwhile in Bridgeport, Connecticut at the Home of Jethro Markus**

Quite a few members had thought it was a bad idea to even be here since those after their assignment would be likely to come here to find the man. But Markus had been insistent that protecting him could be done best at his home and wouldn't hear of anything else. Now unknown to them however is that they'd been followed there the previous day and were being staked out by the opposition. Something they would all want to kick themselves for later on. And currently up to a hundred HIVE soldiers in black and brown uniforms were making their way towards the house as discretely as possible.

Well as discretely as you could anyway when you had a fairly large figure amongst you by the name of Mammoth. Who didn't think there was much point to being steathy when all you really needed to do was just charge in and attack. Which was easy for him to say considering his abilities and all. Along with them was a blonde girl wearing a white mask with orange eye lenses, a red and orange outfit, and carrying weaponry consisting of two Webley Revolvers and a Japanese Katana. She is known as Lady Vic, a mercenary, assassin, and a bounty hunter who'd been hired by HIVE to help either take down Jethro Markus or capture him and bring the man back to the organization for their purposes. What purposes those were she did not know or care as she only cared about the pay for the job.

Lady Vic was also assigned as the team leader for the job since Mammoth wasn't really the right type for such a thing. And if they failed to do the job assigned to them? Nearby back up would succeed where they failed. But Lady Vic wasn't the type of person who failed at any job she was given and she wasn't about to fail in this either. "Alright, I want three of you to advance forward and check to see if there's any security on the ground floor."

She pointed at three random HIVE soldiers and they all nodded their understanding and advanced out of the trees and bushes. One of them soon fell however when an arrow went straight through a window from a darkened room and into his chest, instantly killing him. A Redhead then poked her head out of the broken window. "Sorry boys, but we aren't looking for company right now."

Gunfire was the response that she thankfully managed to move out of the way of in time. The two HIVe soldiers continued to fire at the side of the house in the hopes of getting the Redhead and Lady Vic had to groan at the stupidity. "Ugh, they just boned us!"

"POSITION IS BREACHED AS WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!" Shouted out a voice from the inside.

"You know what? Screw the stealth plan, we got more of us then they do them. So let's smash 'em good!" Spoke up Mammoth as he punched his palm with a savage grin on his face.

Lady Vic sighed to herself. "Well we've already lost the element of surprise so why the Hell not? Have at it big fella. BEGIN THE ATTACK!" Ordered the woman to the soldiers who all nodded and started to charge out of the woods and bushes with Mammoth in the lead.

A crash could be heard as he broke his way into the side of the house where the Redhead had been. "This is gonna be fun!" Crowed the big man as he started to make his advance into the house.

"Yeah, whatever, so long as I get paid that's all I care about." Muttered Lady Vic before ordering her men to separate into groups as she went towards the front side of the house.

 **A Little Ways Down The Road From Jethro Markus' Home**

A man and a woman were on a motorcycle together as they surveyed Jethro Markus' home from a short distance away. The man was dressed in a blue armored outfit and a blue and black trenchcoat with a blue mask with jet black eye pieces. This was Agent Thanatos and on his back rested a Scythe and strapped to the upper areas of his legs were Uzi's. The woman was a brunette named Alex who liked to call herself the Lady Doll and essentially styled herself as the true inheritor of the name 'Rag Doll'. She herself wore a Doll's outfit and used throwing knives to make kills with. Her body also had the ability to contort itself into all sorts of natural sizes due to an operation she had to be able to do it.

"Hmm… Looks like their havin' fun Thany." She remarked with a pout as Thanatos refused to roll his eyes at the questionably insane woman's ways.

"Don't call me Thany." Grumbled the man as he found it to be insulting!

Lady Doll crossed her arms as she turned her head. "I'll do what I want! Hmmph!"

 _Why HIVE keeps this girl in their ranks I do not know. But I will not be sorry if she winds up dead on this assignment._ Thought the man darkly as he and his partner listened to the happenings at their target's home as it seemed a full on fight was now being engaged.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Fun fact, there actually is a girl named Alex who uses the Rag Doll name. R and R!**


	4. Can You Feel The Chaos Tonight?

**Chapter 4**

 **Can You Feel**

 **The Chaos Tonight!?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. And thank God next week is the return of Flarrow!**

* * *

It was absolute chaos at the house of Jethro Markus after Flag had yelled out that they were under attack. China White had been ordered to stay in Markus' bedroom in case anyone tried to climb in through his window to kill him as Turner stayed in front of his door as another means of defense and was pretty much having the time of his life as he fought off attacking soldiers. All through out the house fighting was going on and even outside of it as well. Rag Doll and Colonel Flag were taking on every soldier who came their way as Cupid enjoyed a nice game of cat and mouse with Lady Vic. Scandal Savage was also taking on Mammoth, which was proving to be quite the challenge for the daughter of Vandal Savage.

She was also getting annoyed with the fact that her Lamentation Blades weren't doing much to harm the man aside from his clothing. "Might as well stop girlie! Only gonna break those blades!"

"I think not brute." She jumped to try and slash at his eyes but was slapped away by the larger man and into a wall.

Mammoth looked down at the slumped woman before moving on with a chuckle. "Girlies like you should be at home."

Had he thought to check however, he would have known that she wasn't as out as she appeared to be as he soon found out when she jumped on to his back as he walked away. "Hey! Get offa me!"

His struggle to rid himself of his attacker would help to wreck the house even further as Scandal attempted to close off his wind pipe. As that was going on, Cupid was doing a fine job of playing avoid the bullets from her opponent out on the front lawn while also fighting off the soldiers she brought with her. Which was certainly proving to be very tiring on the Redhead. "You really should give up while you're ahead Red!"

Lady Vic got an arrow in her direction for that and only managed to cut her cheek as it went by her. "Someone's got bad aim!"

Her taunting quickly stopped however when the Redhead snapped the neck of one of the soldiers, grabbed his machine gun and started firing it at her and the other HIVE soldiers. _I hope you're watching this baby!_ It would be so romantic too despite Floyd being dead and all!

"How's this for giving up bitch!?" Screamed out Cupid as she advanced on Lady Vic with the machine gun and the mercernary couldn't help but groan in exasperation as the surviving HIVE soldiers gave the obviously nutty Redhead a wide berth.

Loyal and willing to do as they were told, but pissing off Redheads just wasn't the smart thing to do! However, Lady Vic wasn't about to be cowed as she used her two Webley Revolvers to shoot at the Redhead, forcing her to move out of the way. Only for one of the bullets to hit her in her lower leg. "Ahh!" Screamed out Cupid as she fell to the ground in pain.

Lady Vic smiled as she walked up to her with the Webleys pointed at Cupid. "Looks like I win Red."

And before she could so much as move out of the way, the Redhead had her doubled over as an arrow stuck out through her backside. "Yeah, I don't think so honey!" Cupid then pushed the shocked woman off her and looked at those who were still near by.

"I highly suggest that if any of you want to live, you get as far from me as possible. As an injured animal ALWAYS fights at their hardest when cornered."

The HIVE soldiers looked at one another for a moment before hauling ass. Cupid had a satisfied smile on her face as she limped off to help out where she could and leaving a still alive and highly fuming Lady Vic on the ground. "Lady Vic to… Agent Thanatos… Assistance... Required." Got out the woman as blood came out of her mouth and having trouble breathing thanks to the arrow piercing her lung.

From where Thanatos and Lady Doll sat, the man replied and then told his partner that it was their turn to join in since it seemed things were not going as they expected it would. "YEAH! TIME TO KICK SOME ASS!"

Thanatos sighed in aggravation before peeling off and heading in the direction of the house with the full intention of taking Jethro Markus dead or alive.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Oh boy! Those two are getting in on the action! How bad will that be? Read on to find to find out in the next exciting chapter! R and R!**


	5. Why Stay In When You Can Fight?

**Chapter 5**

 **Why Stay In**

 **When You Can Fight?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here.**

* * *

 **ARGUS Base outside of Starling**

Amanda Waller could be seen sitting in her office humming contentedly with her eyes closed as Dolly Parton's music blasted loudly in her office. Something a few of the ARGUS agents were hating quite a bit and so far had no luck in breaking down Waller's door thanks to the fact it was re-inforced several times over to withstand things like that. Lyla was wondering whether or not if she should regret the fact her boss was doped up and doing things like this. But remembering hearing the sheer joy in Oliver's voice when she told him what was going on ended that particular debate though. "HIVE is probably less insane then this place." Grumbled one of the agents as they walked away in disgust.

 **Back at Jethro Markus' Home**

Flag, Rag Doll, Scandal, and Cupid were all having the time of their lives as they fought against the HIVE soldiers who refused to go down unless they were outright killed. Something none of the Squad members had a problem with really. The sounds of a motorcycle soon caught their attention however. "Great, just what we need is more company." Groused Flag as he decked a soldier in the jaw.

Hell it was probably some punk kid at that too on a late night stroll. But he would soon find out that was not the case as the motorcycle came to a stop when it was turned to the side. Revealing two figures on it and both looked like they were a little late for a Halloween party. "So these fellas are makin' it hard for our boys huh? I thinks somethin' has to be done about that Thany!"

"It appears so, which is quite troublesome. And do NOT call me Thany woman!"

The two got off the bike and approached the four fighters. Rag Doll and Lady Doll instantly eyed the other with sneers on their faces. The surviving HIVE soldiers quietly retreated as they knew they were no longer needed and Turner watched from the front door now that any resistance on the inside was pretty much dead. He'd join if it was needed but for now he'd stay where he was in case anybody else decided to try and attack. "So who the Hell are you two?" Asked Flag as he and his kept their distance from the two.

"I am Agent Thanatos of HIVE."

"And I'm Lady Doll folks! I'm pretty much the inheritor of the Rag Doll mantle."

Rag Doll openly scoffed at that. "No, what you are is nothing more then a pretender little girl."

Lady Doll smiled a crazy smile at him for that one. "Oh, I'm gonna ENJOY killin' you!"

She was merely given a bring it gesture in response that had her growling in annoyance and made to step forward but Thanatos put an arm in front of her. "Hold your position." His tone made it clear he wasn't to be argued with and she complied but she definitely was not happy about it.

Looking at the four in front of him, Thanatos began to speak up. "I offer you an easy solution to this whole affair. Walk away and allow us to do with Jethro Markus as we please. Otherwise, Death will be what comes to you for staying like fools."

Scandal got into a position that would allow her to easily charge with her Lamentation Blades easily seen and covered in blood. "I'm not afraid of Death Mr. Blueman so do your worst." Hell her father had caused more death then this fool could ever HOPE to achieve.

And anything he threw at her she could just as easily bounce back from anyway. "You heard her so why don't YOU hit the road instead?" Spoke up Flag as he prepared for what was likely about to come.

"That is not the preferred method. But if you wish to meet Death, then so be it."

"OH HELL YEAH!" Cheered Lady Doll and with that, the fight was on.

Though it was quickly clear that she had only one person in mind to fight however. Which suited Thanatos just fine as he could easily handle the other three just fine on his own thanks to the training HIVE had put him under.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Wham! The fight is on! Who will win? Who will die? Read on to find out in the next exciting chapter!**


	6. Who Needs Popcorn?

**Chapter 6**

 **Who Needs Popcorn!?**

 **Disclaimer: I'm gonna be honest, once this story is done I will not be going further with what else I have planned. The lack of interest by people for this story has pretty much saw to that as there's no point in going further cause of that. Some of what I did have planned will likely be seen in the Stopped!Tsunami verse (The Day Is Saved (But Not All Is Well) and The Offer stories in the Flash section) however. Anyways, as you may realize by now I own nothing but what you see here.**

* * *

As Thanatos, Flag, Cupid, and Scandal began their dance of combat, Rag Doll and the one known as Lady Doll began their own fight as well. Which for Merkel Jr, it was proving to be quite taxing on him since the pretender was a maddening wench with some slightly better reflexes then him. But he wasn't about to let that stop him from killing the girl who dared to think she to be the inheritor of the Rag Doll name. "Your death is sorely needed pretender." Groused the man as he went in for a strike with one of his blades.

"I SO don't think so pal. And who you callin' a pretender anyway!? Its obvious you're the one pretendin' and all!"

The two exchanged punches and kicks in a variety of weird ways thanks to the ways their bodies could contort in all manner of ways. It would be a mesmerizing fight to witness for those who'd never seen something like it. "Considering I am the son of the first Rag Doll himself, I am as far from a pretender as possible girl."

Lady Doll huffed at that and went in for a strike with her brass knuckles that was easily dodged. "Well my dear old mom's always told me my dad was the same guy too!"

"Clearly she was mistaken. Drunk perhaps?" He managed to land a solid kick to the side of her head that sent her a short distance away with a roll.

Getting up with a look of rage on her face, she charged at him with big knives in both hands. "DON'T INSULT MY MOM YOU BASTARD!" Roared out the girl as she charged him.

One of the blades managed to cut into his side but he quickly climbed on to her back and put her into a choke hold with the use of a garrot wire that had tiny little blades attached to it. "Ack! Let… Let me… GO!" Struggled out the woman as she tried to fight him off but the bastard who dared to insult her momma wasn't budging!

Even after she tried plunging her knives into his skin, only for him to jump off and drag her to the ground in the process. "You are an insult to the legacy of the Rag Doll mantle and it is MY duty to see that insult wiped away." Merkel Jr. told her coldly.

She tried to fight back more but the lack of air was getting to her. The blood loss was another factor thanks to the blades in the wire around her throat. "Kill… YOU!"

"I think not." And with a tug of the ends of the garrot wire, her head rolled off her shoulders and on to the ground.

"Good riddance." Spat the man before walking off to join his team in fighting off the dead woman's partner.

Thanatos for his part wasn't even bothered by the fact the woman was dead. "It appears I am alone in this battle. No matter to me as I detested her." Spoke the man as he kicked Flag in the gut, causing him to double over in pain.

A kick to his upper back by the Rag Doll kept him from making a killing blow to the downed man. He narrowly avoided a fist to the jaw by the Redhead of the bunch. "You would give your lives for a man you don't even know?"

"Its why we're called the Suicide Squad." Scandal told him as she used the second setting of her blades that allowed her to slash at her targets.

"Hmmph, accurate name I suppose as fighting me is paramount to suicide." He told her as he blocked the Lamentation Blades with his sword.

Sparks flew as they tried to press against the other with force. "The famous Lamentation Blades, an honor to battle against them."

"Well consider it an honor to have them end your life!"

Focused as he was, he never saw the kick to his head by Rag Doll come his way and it sent him stumbling back. Using one of his Uzi's, Thanatos fired the weapon at Rag Doll who did what he could to avoid being hit by the bullets. But luck was not on his side as one managed to get him in the knee, sending him to the ground in pain. "One down." Muttered the man as he walked up to the Rag Doll with the pure intent to finish him off after firing off a few rounds at the others to keep them from attacking.

Unfortunately for him however that wasn't about to stop Scandal and Cupid as both used one of the Lamentation Blades in its first form and an arrow Cupid found on the ground and stabbed him right in the back just as he was about to kill their team mate. "AUGH!" Roared out the man in pain as they pulled their weapons out of him.

Turning to the two women as blood poured out of him, he knew he was going to have to retreat even though he didn't like it one bit. Especially as he knew what the punishment would be for failure. "You… Win this… Round. HIVE will… Come for the… Target another time..." And with that, he used a smoke bomb to get the Hell out of the area.

Flag was glad to have a successful mission with no deaths on his team. "Cupid, help Rag Doll with the bleeding and don't lose sight of that arrow either. The blood from that arrow and your blade Scandal will help us to try and identify our mystery attacker." The two nodded and Scandal rubbed some of the blood on the side of her pant's leg for safe keeping.

Later, after rounding up the team and calling in a few ARGUS agents to further keep watch on Markus as a just in case. The team made their way back to ARGUS HQ after getting quite a few thank you's from the man for keeping him alive. Amanda Waller was happy with the success of their mission even if she was out of her mind thanks to the happy pills she was on, much to their amusement. A testing of the blood from their mysterious attacker would reveal an interesting detail that Oliver Queen and his bunch would be none too happy about when they were informed. But all in all, this was just another occasion in the lives of the Suicide Squad that they were happy to live through for another day.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And there we have it folks. May there have been much enjoyment for this final chapter.**


End file.
